Love is gonna turn around
by thestarlitrose
Summary: Molly Hooper has had a pretty terrible day, her flat is lonely and she's out of alcohol. Where better than a bar to spend her evening? While there Molly meets an interesting Blonde that has a special message for her. Doctor Who/Sherlock Crossover


**This is my first fanfiction in the Sherlock fandom. It's also the first in quite a while that deals with Doctor Who. For Molly it takes place after The Great Game but before A Scandal in Belgravia. For Rose maybe a month or so before she gets trapped (or we can just pretend that never happens!) I feel that they could related to each other because they both love such extraordinary men and are both underestimated at times. Doctor Who and Sherlock belong to the BBC. This idea came to me while listening to the Within Temptation song "Sinéad" give it a listen, it's a pretty cool song. Thanks for reading! **

It had been a long day so far. She was forced to work a double shift because the other pathologist was sick with the flu. Not only that but she had been visited by the most infuriatingly gorgeous man she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

He put her further behind after demanding to see a body that had been brought in earlier in the day. He then spent the next few hours doing experiments to prove his theory was right. When he was finally finished he ran off leaving a huge mess for her to clean up.

She hated how much she cared for him when he clearly didn't care for her at all. She thought Jim would be her escape from him. Instead he turned out to be a horrible man only using her to get to Sherlock. She had truly begun to fall for him too. He was so kind and he genuinely seemed to care for her. Even Toby adored him and Toby hated nearly everyone but her.

This wasn't something she normally indulged in but she really didn't feel like going home tonight. Her flat was lonely and she was out of alcohol anyway.

After arriving to her favorite bar she sat down and ordered herself something strong. About three drinks in a pretty young woman sat down beside her. The girl could have only been nineteen or twenty but her eyes looked much, much older.

Sighing she looked back down at her now empty drink and ordered another. Today just wasn't her day at all.

"Bad day?"

She looked up startled, she hadn't expected the woman to talk to her. Usually people just ignored her. "Oh, um... yes. It could have been better."

The woman's eyes softened a bit "I've had those days too. Work or relationship? I'm Rose by the way."

"I'm Molly... Molly Hooper." She smiled, "and a bit of both actually. I had to pull a double and then to top it off a friend of mine.. well a colleague of mine really came in and he really put me behind schedule. He just left his mess and expected me to clean it up... I mean I know he's busy but it wouldn't kill him to pick up after himself. He didn't even say thank you" rubbing her hands as she spoke. "Sometimes I feel like I don't even matter to him, that he just uses me to get what he wants."

"So you love him, yeah? Even though he put you through a lot today your eyes light up when you spoke about him. He sounds a bit like a friend of mine. He's a bit different really, basically lives off of tea and jam. He leaves half empty mugs all over the place, along with sticky finger prints all in the kitchen. He's brilliant and terrifying and he drives me mad but I don't mind, he changed my life. He can be difficult to live with but I love him and I wouldn't give him up for the world."

Molly couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of relationship they had, it defiantly didn't sound the same as her relationship with Sherlock. "He doesn't sound so bad. This man, he just...he...I-I care for him a great deal but he never really sees how much I do for him. I could lose my job if they knew how much freedom I gave him in the lab. But does he care? No, he gives me a false complement and then does whatever he wants! I just can't help but feel flattered even when I know he is just saying it and doesn't actually mean it. Everyone else he notices but yet he over looks me every time I see him." She felt herself starting to tear up. She wouldn't cry, especially not in front of a stranger. Molly Hooper was stronger than that. She had grown up with an abusive mother and a father who spent most of his time working to pay rent. She hadn't cried for years until she met Sherlock Holmes and she hated it. How could a man break her so efficiently?

The blonde woman sat watching her, Rose knew that she couldn't say anything really. The Doctor would kill her, not to mention she could make those horrible monsters come back like when she tried to save her Dad. But maybe just a hint couldn't hurt? Just enough for Molly to know that she did count to him, much more than she realized.

They met Sherlock Holmes and his family a few months ago when geneticly altered ants were taking over London. After figuring out how to stop them they had tea at 221b Baker Street. The Doctor had been ecstatic and was being his usual fanboy self. While there Rose met Molly and her children. Molly had given her a rather strange look before smiling and welcomed her into her home. Their two children had been much like their father; very intelligent and observant but with their mother's demeanor.

A push in the right direction really couldn't hurt, right? "Maybe he just doesn't realize how much you do for him yet? Or maybe he has and it scares him. He sounds like a man who doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like some do. He might not understand what he's feeling and just plans to ignore it. You said that you're the only one he never seems to notice. What makes you different from the others? Why shouldn't he deduce you as well?"

Molly sat straight up her full attention on the blonde woman "Do you know Sherlock? That's what he does, w-what he calls it. How did you know? Oh god... d-do you work for Jim? I-I think I need to leave now." She said putting money down on the counter as she went to leave. How could she have been so stupid? Nobody ever wanted to talk to her, she was Mousy Molly for Gods sake! What if she said something that could be used to hurt him? She would have to tell him.

"No! Wait! I don't work for any Jim's! Molly stop!" She grabbed her arm before she could get out the door and dragged her into the ladies room. "Alright, what I'm going to tell you is true, I can't tell you when or how but it's true. Alright?"

Molly just nodded feeling rather frightened and a bit confused. Not to mention more than a little tipsy. Her brain was fuzzy and she couldn't be sure this was just some really bad dream.

Rose was now holding both of her shoulders and looking right into her eyes "Now, all you need to know is that you matter to Sherlock Holmes. More than you or him realize right now. I promise you things will get better, it may seem impossible right now but it will get better."

She was crying now, heart wrenching sobs "A-are you sure? I-I want to believe y-you." She hated this. Hated crying and hated that this stranger had made her even more confused. "H-how do you know?"

Pulling Molly to her she did her best to comfort the upset woman "I just do, I can't tell you why or bad things could happen. Not just to you or me but to everyone, including Sherlock. Be yourself and don't let anyone change you. Now lets get you home. Alright?"

When they arrived back to Molly's flat Rose helped her out of the cab and up the steps to her door. Once Rose was sure that Molly was tucked into bed she let herself out and went off to find the TARDIS. This night hadn't exactly gone the way she had planned, she had genuinely enjoyed Molly's company and had wanted to see her again. She just hadn't expected things to go so wrong.

From what she could tell there were no people eating monsters and nothing seemed to be amiss so she couldn't have screwed up too badly. It would make sense why the older woman had given her such a strange look when they first met anyway.

As she got into the taxi a stranger on the other side of the road was sending a text.

_She's home. _


End file.
